Convertible sport utility vehicles provide the owner with the option to use the vehicle with or without a removable hard top. However, the decision as to whether to use the hard top often has to be made before the driver of the vehicle leaves the location where the removed top is stored, usually their home, because of the size and configuration of the hard top. The user must decide either to put the hardtop on the vehicle and to leave it on for the duration of the time the user is away from home base, or to remove the hard top and store it at the home base storage area. If circumstances arise at a location remote from the storage area making it desirable to install the hard top, the user is unable to do so because the vehicle and the hard top are at that point in time in two different locations. In addition, installation of hard tops generally requires more than one person.